WildX
by Tzerurah
Summary: Wild is just your average college student until a fight with a bully changes his life. OC. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. Slash is guaranteed. Don't like don't read and no flames.


Trees whizzed by as I ran trying to get away. I slipped and fell into a puddle, looking at it I stared in horror as my face kept changing from animal to human to another animal and another human. I howled up at the moon in fear and anger.

I woke up in terror sweating all over. I put my hand to my face shaking in fear. Another bad dream- the same one I have been having for a month. I looked over at the clock, 3 am, same as every night. I walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen and got myself a glass of ice water. Drinking it, I looked out of my apartment window. The moon shone bright- tonight was the full moon. I walked back to my room, trying not to wake my mom as I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I headed out to school. I live in a city called Oak City, KS and go to Jasper County Community College. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw my friend Josh walking to class. I pulled into a parking spot and ran to catch him. "Hey dude what's up?"

He looked up at me. "Nothing really. Whoa kid you okay?"

I shook my head. "The dreams again."

"Damn dude have you thought about going to a doctor or something?" I looked at him.

"Yeah I have thought about it. But then I realized they are just gonna put me on some meds that will screw me up. The dreams can't go on for much longer right?" He shrugged.

One of the seniors walked up and glared down at me. "Hey fag you screwed any little boys lately?" I looked at him then walked around him. "Hey I am fucking talking to you, you stupid useless fag." He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

Josh turned around and stood by my side. "Brandon let go of him."

"Or what, fag lover, you will piss yourself?" He grinned at his own joke. I tried to swing at him and missed as he hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor groaning in pain. Suddenly I felt this surge of energy hit me. My eyes washed red and I watched in a blinding rage as I attacked Brandon. I couldn't seem to control myself as suddenly I had claws and was ripping through his clothes his blood splattering on my now fur covered body. I roared as my black panther fur was covered in his warm sweet blood. Suddenly I snapped out of it, changing back and looking at my body covered in his blood. I was horrified by what I had done and I stared at my hands in shock. He was still under me crying out in pain and people around were shocked.

The crowed gained their composure and started screaming. "MUTANT!" some of them started getting closer and I started backing away. One of them pulled a knife and my eyes went wide.

"NO GET AWAY!" I screamed out. The one with the knife charged and I felt the power wash over me again. This time I grew wings and started flapping in a panic taking off into the air trying to get away. I dodged as they started throwing rocks trying to knock me down. Soon I felt myself high up in the air soaring above the land. I felt safe like I could stay here forever.

As I continued flying I started to get tired. I saw land beneath me and started to land on a tree branch. When I got within a couple feet I felt the power slip away and suddenly I hit the soft ground with a thud. I had landed near what looked like a small pond, looking over my body and seeing the blood I knew I had to get clean before anyone saw me. Stripping I slipped into the water and washed myself of all the blood. It was a nice day so I washed my clothes and as they dried, I laid out on the grass naked soaking up the sun going over what had happened. It was all a blur but I knew something for sure…I could never ever go home.

At some point I had fallen asleep and when I woke up it was nightfall. I shivered and slowly put on my dry, cold clothes, shivering more. I went and found some firewood and rocks and proceeded to attempt a fire. I growled frustrated as the fire refused to light. I laid back and saw something move in the woods. I grabbed a stick and stood in fear.

An old man's voice pierced the silence. "Calm down boy I mean you no harm." I looked in confusion as an older man walked out of the woods with a cane. "My dogs were acting funny so I decided to come check it out." I looked down and saw two dogs standing on either side eyeing me warily. "What are you doing here on my property young man?"

I shivered slightly in the cold and thought of what to say. "I really don't know sir. These people were chasing me and trying to hurt me. Next thing I know I was here. I must have fallen asleep because it was still day when I arrived."

He looked slightly shocked. "Well why were they trying to hurt you boy?" He kind of reminded me of the pictures of old wizards in the story books my mom used to read to me.

I looked down at my feet. "I am different and they didn't like that so they wanted to hurt me for it."

The old man chuckled. "So you're a mutant huh boy?" I looked up shocked and a little scared. "No worries boy I have no intention of hurting you. Now how about you and me head up to my house and I fix you a nice meal?" I looked at him shocked.

"But…I…you don't know me…I could be dangerous or something." I stuttered out.

"I highly doubt that boy. If you were you would have hurt me before now. All I see is a scared boy who needs help. Now if you are willing to accept my help follow me." He started to walk away and I looked around and followed.

We ended up at a large lodge like house. I was a little shocked at first not believing what I saw. Meanwhile the old man started to tell his story.

_When I was younger I met a young woman named Miranda. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen but had the strangest hair color. It was almost green I always assumed she dyed it or something. We dated for a while and ended up getting married. When we were in our second year of marriage Miranda told me something I will never forget…well told me would be the understatement. She showed me. She was a mutant, she could make plants grow and bend to her will. She thought I would leave her for it but truth was that I never thought she was anything but the most wonderful and amazing woman I knew. The mutant powers just made her more special. When we were in our forties we got a pleasant and unexpected surprise…she was pregnant. But she was too old for it. The doctor and I begged her to terminate or it could kill her but she refused to kill the baby. Our son was born may twelfth 1990, the day my wife died. Our son hid from me the fact that he was a mutant for years till I saw him talking to the animals. When he turned eighteen he just mysteriously disappeared. I never knew what happened to him but I don't believe that he is still alive. I am afraid that he was killed by some mutant haters. I just told everyone that he had moved to the city to get himself some education._

He looked at me. "You know if you would like to stay I can always pass you off as my son." I looked at this kind old man.

I frowned. "I am sorry sir but there is a chance they can find me so I wouldn't want them to hurt you too." I felt bad that I was abandoning him but I felt it was for the best.

"Well that is fine. You look to be about the same size as my son when he was last here. Why don't you rest up at my place and I will pack you up some clothes and food and then you can keep on your way?" I nodded at his offer. After a nice meal and some well needed rest I woke up early in the morning and left with some food and a pack of clothes. I headed to the nearest city. Apparently I learned that I had ended up in a small town north of Nashville, TN. I headed north to a small city and became another homeless kid.


End file.
